Broken Memories and New Friendships
by Altiar
Summary: A boy with no memories, no family, and dark past has arrived in Destiny Islands. He wants to start over with his life, so no one will see that he is alone. So he can be treated normally. But his dark past refuses to let him have peace.UPDATED R
1. Awakening

He opened his eyes. The hardwood floors. His head ached, he ran his hand through his hair. _Where am I? _He pushed himself of the floor. The many paintings that adorned the wall looked expensive as did the furniture. The room he was in was massive. It looked as if it was a mansion. _Wait a minute, who am I?_ He searched his thoughts desperately, but his identity, even his name, escaped him.

He rose from the floor. He looked around. There were many paintings of people, he assumed family who lived there. He noticed a mirror on the wall. _I don't even know what I look like. _As he approached the mirror he saw that a long, black coat and hood covered his features. He tossed the hood back removing its shadow from his face. His hair was spiked and blond, his eyes a glorious cerulean blue. He appeared in his teens. _Well, at least I'm not ugly. _The young man then observed the garments he was wearing. He didn't think fondly of it. It was to black. He removed the gloves and tossed off the cloak. Beneath it, black pants and a black vest. _That's not much better._

"So Roxas, are you so desperate to cast aside your old ways?" The voice came from everywhere. The boy looked around searching for the source of the noise. He knew it could not have come from nowhere. Suddenly, an abyss opened up in front of him. A tall man walked out of the portal, wearing the same coat he just abandoned.

"Who are you?" The young man demanded. The cloaked man chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about your own identity? I think that is more important. But, if you must know my name," he tossed back his hood to reveal silver hair and amber eyes, "is Xemnas. And you are called Roxas." The young man heard the name and instantly recognized it as his own. He also knew he should know this man, and he knew that he should be afraid of him. The reasons for these things escaped him, but he knew he needed to keep his guard up. Xemnas laughed. "You're uneasy, I can see that. I can also see you don't know why. I can answer all of your questions. If you wish to know the answers, come with me." The offer was intriguing. However, in a part of Roxas' mind, he knew this Xemnas could not be trusted.

"Do you know what's happened to me? Why can't I remember who I am? Can you tell me that? Somehow I doubt you can. So you can take your offer, and shove it up your ass, 'cause I'm not interested. I'll find out myself. But thanks for telling me my name." Roxas' answer angered the now scowling man.

"Fine then, you will be hearing from the Organization soon enough." Xemnas replaced his hood over his face and stepped into the re-opened abyss.

Roxas woke up. He looked around, not recognizing his surroundings. He was on a train. _I remember now. This train is headed to Destiny Islands._ Roxas had lived alone for a long time. He remembered nothing past his fifteenth birthday. All that he knew was that where ever his parents had gone or what had happened, they left him a fortune. He knew nothing about them. Nor anything of his life before that day. That day being waking up alone in an apartment in Traverse Town. He had no one, but to those who knew him, it seemed he had it all. He never allowed himself to seem depressed, but people had always said he seemed aloof. He made friends easily and knew how to do most of everything to take care of himself. He always tried to remember how he had learned to do these simple tasks but it always escaped him. He eventually gave up trying and lived with his secret. And then it happened.

One day, two of his friend found out his secret. They promised not to tell but let it slip, regardless of their promise. As soon as Roxas heard, he began to plan his departure to Destiny Islands. It was as far away from Traverse Town as he could go. Taking a boat or train at sixteen required a parent to sign you on. Something he didn't have. He packed his essentials and found a house. The house was purchased and the previous occupants had moved. He finished his school year and left without a word to anyone.

He had planned everything he was going to do in advance. As soon as he got to town he would put in an application at the boarding school. He wanted to finish school in a place where people wouldn't look at him as an anomaly. If he was at a boarding school he could make friends without worrying about them discovering his secret. Until summer anyway.

_That dream, why did it seem so real? Why did I recognize that name? Who is Xemnas? _The dream he had was troubling him. The name Xemnas was familiar and menacing. But when he referred to an Organization, that sent chills down his spine. Just as with Xemnas, he did not know why. _It was just a dream. Now I just wish I could actually believe that. _

Ding "_Attention passengers, in just a few moments, we will be pulling into the Destiny Islands Train Station. This is our last stop so all passengers must exit the train._" Ding

"Finally," mumbled Roxas. He grabbed his suitcase from above him. And waited. Five minutes later a beautiful beach came into view. In the twilight of dawn, it shown as a flaming jewel. The sight of the beach was intoxicating. _I think I'm going to like it here._

He exited the train and gave a polite nod to the conductor. The first thing he noticed was the heat. His baggy jeans and over-shirt where to much. He found a bathroom and quickly remedied it with a change of clothes. As he exited the bathroom, suitcase still in hand, he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. He had written the address of his new house so he could find it. He stared at the address for a second. Then a realization hit Roxas. "I have no idea where I'm supposed to go."

"You might need this." a deep voice said from behind him. A black gloved hand handed Roxas a folded piece of paper. Roxas took it and opened it. It was a map. On it was an arrow. Beside the arrow was the same address Roxas was seeking.

"How did you know…." Roxas looked around but there was no one. But as he looked back toward the train, Roxas saw a man in a long black coat with a hood covering his face. Roxas shook his head as if to free himself from any bad thoughts. He folded up the map again, but then as he went to place it in his pocket, he noticed a bit of writing on it. It said:

A gift from Axel

The name was familiar. But only familiar. Another name without a face. Another ghost of the past. Roxas didn't think of it for to long. It wouldn't do any good. It never did.

He found his house with relative ease. The furniture he had ordered was in place and the keys where under the mat as he had asked. The carpets were gray and the walls painted blue. He liked it. Everything he had asked for had been done exactly as he had dictated. That's one less thing that's needed to be done. But he needed to do much more. His summer was going to be busy. But not without the thought of the man in the black coat or the man called Axel.

Give me some feedback.

I do not own any Square-Enix or Disney characters


	2. First Day

Ch. 2

Roxas sat bolt upright in a cold sweat. Another encounter in the "dream world" as Roxas had come to call it. They were always to real to be dreams, yet he saw himself. So it couldn't be real. They always seemed like memories, but the horrible things that happened, the men in the black coats, Roxas couldn't allow himself to believe that these where more than dreams. He looked at his clock. It read three o'clock. He began school tomorrow. He had to get back to sleep so he could keep up a good appearance. He just hoped he was not awoken by another stream of horrific images.

As Roxas was taken by slumber, two black portals opened up at the foot of his bed. Two black coated men stepped from the portal. They stared at the sleeping boy for a second. The more slender of the two turned to the second cloaked man.

"Are we really gonna go through with this?"

"Axel, just because he was once your friend means nothing. He doesn't know who you are or even that you once friends. Xemnas gives the order, we fallow. Besides, if your lucky, his memory will come back as the boss wishes. Then we wont have to destroy him." Axel pulled his hood down revealing his green eyes and red hair.

"I still don't see why we have to do this. Why couldn't we just get that Namine chick to fix his memories?"

"Because she no longer knows how. The burden of that power became to much for her and she altered her own memory to put herself into the position of a normal life."

"Come on Xaldin, isn't there some other way? Do we really have to put him through this? Why can't we just take him and re-educate him?" The other man just stood silently. "Damn it Xaldin, answer me!"

"Unless you want to become a Dusk, I suggest you shut your mouth and do as your told." Axel cursed.

"Fine…can we go now?" Axel sighed.

"Yes, I know all I need to know. Xemnas will be happy to know that Roxas' memories are showing themselves, even if it is in the dream world. Soon they will manifest themselves during day. Namine's spell will be broken. Once we get a link in the memory chain, we will show our selves and send him nobodies and heartless to speed up his memory reconstruction. If that doesn't work, or if he refuses to come back, then-"

"I know the plan, lets just get out of here." Axel turned and walked through the portal. Xaldin fallowed soon after. "Don't die on us yet kid."

_Beep beep beep_

Roxas reached out and swatted the snooze button on his alarm for the second time. He sighed. He knew that he had to wake up. After all, he couldn't miss his first day at Destiny High. A new slate. No one would know he had lived alone. No one would know he had no parents. No one would know anything. Roxas could live normally, or at least, as normally he could. He threw off his covers and went to his dresser. He grabbed his favorite, and is his opinion, best looking outfit. A pair of baggy jeans, a black, zip-up shirt covered by a white over-shirt. He grabbed his checkered bracelet and strapped it to his right arm. His books and keys were beside the door. He grabbed them along with his skateboard and road out the door.

He knew exactly where the school was. He had been there many times while going through the application process to the school. He encountered no problems during the process, all of his information was successfully transferred, he paid all his fees, and got all of his classes scheduled. The school was more than happy to take him. He had excellent grades and was the best Struggle competitor in his last school. The school thought that Traverse Town and Twilight Town where there only rival schools. Roxas played for Traverse Town before. So Destiny High eliminated one rival. But the Struggle season wasn't until October, so Roxas didn't have to worry about it yet. There was something, however, that worried him.

His dreams of these hooded men in black coats were becoming more frequent. The one last night was the most disturbing. He saw himself in that black coat. The same one the other men who kept appearing in his dreams would wear. He was slaughtering so many people, if that was in fact what they were. Faceless black figures with glowing yellow eyes. They kept throwing themselves at him and Roxas kept striking them down. The weapons he used to do this resembled two large keys. The rain kept bouncing of his hood as he destroyed these creatures. Could that have really been him? Was it a memory? Or just a dream?

As he contemplated his thoughts, he noticed he was very fast approaching a girl talking to her friend. She did not seem to see him coming, and he could not slow down. He made a quick decision.

"Hey, you! Duck!" The maroon haired girl turned around and gasped. "Duck!" Roxas repeated. The girl got down as he instructed and Roxas jumped over her. He took the board out from under him and landed in front of her. He turned and knelt down in front of her. "I'm really sorry about that. Are you okay?" She looked up and gasped as she saw his face. "What's wrong?" Roxas asked. She immediately wiped the look of shock from her face.

"Its nothing, sorry." She got up and dusted off her skirt. Her friend stepped up to Roxas, uncomfortably close, and obviously angry.

"You really need to watch what your doing you punk! Jesus." Her hair was brown and flipped out at the end.

"Selphie, he said he was sorry. Cut him a break." The maroon haired girl stepped forward. "Sorry, she's harmless really. By the way, I'm Kairi." She stuck her hand out. Roxas smiled and shook it.

"No hard feelings then?" Roxas asked. Kairi giggled.

"Of course not. But, I didn't get your name."

"Oh, sorry, my name is Roxas." Selphie butted in again.

"Just so you know, she's taken." Roxas cocked an eyebrow.

"Was I giving that kind of impression? Well, don't worry, I'm new here so I just wanna make some new friends. I'm not interested in getting a girlfriend." Roxas put his skateboard back on the ground. "Well, I better get going, I'll see you guys later." Roxas turned to skate off.

"Good riddance" mumbled Selphie. Kairi stepped forward.

"Hey Roxas!" he stopped and looked back at her. "Where all going to the same place. Why don't you walk with us?" Selphie looked horrified by the suggestion. "I'll introduce you to some people, how does that sound?" Roxas flipped his skateboard up into his hand.

"That'd be great."

As the three of them approached the high school, two boys walked out to meet them. One of them had spiky brown hair that looked like it had never seen a comb, as well as cerulean blue eyes. The other had silver hair that hung past his shoulders and fierce, emerald eyes. As they approached, the spiky haired one stared at Roxas, as if in disbelief. The other wore a piercing glare.

"Hey Kairi, Selphie, who's this? New kid?" The brown hair one was the one who had spoken. The silver haired boy eyed Roxas suspiciously.

"This is Roxas, he is new here." said Kairi.

"What's up?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas, this is Sora," she said pointing to the pointy haired one, "and Riku."

"Roxas?" Sora blurted out. "Kairi, did you say his name was Roxas?"

"That's my name. Is there something wrong with that?" Roxas said. He was confused. Why would his name cause such a sudden re-action. _Could he know something about me? _He shook the idea. Getting his hopes up would only result in pain. Sora regained his composition.

"I-It's nothing really. Anyway nice to meet you dude. I'll see you at lunch Kairi." and with that he walked off. Riku chuckled.

"Where you planning on staying dressed like that all day?" Riku asked. Roxas looked at him confused.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Riku just laughed again.

"Look around genius. Everyone here is required to wear a uniform." Roxas looked around. He was right. All the girls wore white shirts, a short, light blue, plaid tie, and a skirt with the same pattern. The boys wore the same type of shirt with a longer tie and blue, dress pants.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?" Roxas asked. "Do I have to get my own or-"

"Go to the office and they'll get you set up." Riku said. "And you'd better hurry if you have any hope of being on time"

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you guys later." Roxas jumped on his skateboard and rode off. Riku's cold glare had been replaced by a cocky smile.

"Kairi," Riku said.

"Hm? What is it?" Kairi asked.

"I've met that guy before. From Sora's reaction, I'd guess he has too. I met him as an enemy. But, he's not the same person. I'm not sure how to explain it, but its like he's not the same person. I don't know how Sora knows him. However, I will say this. If he starts acting strangely tell me or Sora ASAP, okay?" Kairi looked confused.

"Aw c'mon Riku, your just being paranoid. We all know that's all over now." Kairi smiled. Riku laughed.

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you."


	3. Struggle

Ch.3

Roxas exited the office. He was now adorned in the uniform of the school. He stowed his clothes in his bag pulled his schedule from his pocket. Locker 2-086, homeroom number, 219. Still no word on what his dorm was. _Both on the second floor. That's convenient. _In fact, all but two of his classes was on the second floor. Those classes were lunch and phys ed. Roxas yawned. The night-terror he had last night had taken a toll on him. Not to mention, they had happened almost every other night for a month. And even though he knew it was absurd, he kept thinking that he saw glimpses of the black coated men. They seemed to be following him. That was, of course, if they were truly there.

Roxas pushed these thoughts aside. He tried to focus on more positive things. Like meeting Kairi. Although, his first impression on Selphie wasn't exactly what he would call good. However, for some reason, that Sora boy somehow seemed familiar. He couldn't place it, but Roxas knew that, for whatever reason, he should know him.

His thoughts distracted him from where he was going, and as Roxas rounded the corner he ran right into another student, knocking the her down.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching what I was doing." the young woman said. Roxas looked down at her. She was beautiful. Her hair was blonde, almost white. Her skin was extremely pale, but very smooth and fair. Her pale, icy blue eyes were like two glimmering aquamarines. She resembled an angel.

"No, I wasn't watching what I was doing, its not your fault." He held out his hand. "Let me help you." She smiled and took his hand. As she rose up to Roxas' level, the girl's eyes met his. He felt all the blood rush to his face. The girl giggled.

"I'm already up, you can let my hand go now." Roxas' face felt more blood rush to his face. He released her hand, albeit reluctantly.

"Well, I, uh, have to get to class." said Roxas. He began to walk away.

"Hey, hold on a second." The girl called after him. Roxas turned. "I don't know the layout of this building very well, could you show me to my homeroom. Its room number 219."

"Heh, well we're going to the same place so just fallow me." The pale girl smiled.

"I appreciate this. By the way, I didn't get your name." Roxas' face turned cherry red again.

"I-I'm Roxas"

"That's an odd name." she said.

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Your name, what is it?"

"Oh, it's Namine, my name's Namine."

Roxas stared at the clock. He was getting impatient. It was the first day so they weren't doing anything. He had been bored all day. The only interesting thing that had happened today after meeting Namine was finding that the four people he met this morning, Kairi, Riku, Sora, and Selphie, where also in his homeroom class. It was third period. After that he had phys ed. He was looking forward to that. Sora and Riku were in his PE class, and even more, he knew that Struggle tryouts were to be held to day in PE classes for whoever wished to tryout. Riku and Sora were going to tryout. He wanted to fight both of them, especially Riku. That cocky bastard deserved to get beaten bad. The bell finally rang. Roxas bolted from the room toward the gymnasium.

The people who weren't participating watched from the sidelines. Roxas was watching from the sidelines, impatiently awaiting his turn. The two contestants that were fighting that Roxas had not met. Kairi had said their names were Tidus and Wakka. They were the best high school Blitzball players in the country. They weren't half bad at this either.

**Note: Struggle in this story is just fighting, judges decide winner by either KO, submission, or ring-out.**

Wakka kept throwing the blitz ball from a distance. Tidus' strange blue sword, the edge had been covered for safety purposes, kept batting the ball back. However, the wire that Wakka had attached to the weapon (I know he doesn't actually have this, but it would make sense) kept it coming back to him. Wakka caught the ball again. As he prepared to throw the ball again, Tidus braced himself once again. Tidus moved out of the way as the ball moved past him and caught the wire with the hooked part of his sword. Wakka attempted to retract the projectile, but the sword held the ball from going back to its owner. Tidus yanked the ball backward pulling Wakka toward him. As Wakka passed by him, Tidus caught him in the side of the head with his foot. Wakka took the wire and caught Tidus around the neck. The judge blew the whistle.

"We've seen enough, check the final roster to see if you've made the team. Now for the next match. We have Sora and….Roxas!" Roxas glanced at Sora. Roxas was a little disappointed. Riku was the one he wanted to fight. But, most people claimed Sora was the best in the school, to Roxas, that was a challenge. He hadn't lost one game during his season at Traverse High. Sora, however had been gone for one year. Not many people could give Roxas a strait answer as to why, but he didn't really care. All that mattered was that Sora was here now and ready to fight.

Roxas had a weapon that was created for Struggle. A singled edged sword that was edged. He was surprised to see that Sora preferred the same weapon type. They walked into the center of the ring. Kairi cheered for Sora from the sidelines. Namine watched Roxas silently.

"Contestants ready?" Roxas and Sora nodded. "Fight!"

The two students assumed their fighting stances, which were identical. Riku leaned toward Kairi.

"I'm willing to bet their style is exactly the same."

The fighting began. For each of them it was like fighting a shadow. Neither of them landed any blows. Finally they locked blades, now locked in a power struggle.

"Your good." said Sora through ragged breaths. Roxas smiled.

"I hope you plan on fighting a little more." Roxas said. "'Cause I'm not finished with you." Roxas stepped to the left quikly and removed his sword from Sora's. Sora stumbled forward. trying to regain his balance. At that moment Roxas caught him in the stomach with his knee. Sora was knocked back but quickly regained his composure and charged. He swung with a wide arch at Roxas, who easily deflected it. Sora quickly spun and caught Roxas in the ribs with the hilt. He stumbled and clutched his side. Sora jumped in an attempt to finish the battle in one decisive blow. Roxas wouldn't allow himself to be defeated so soon.

One quick movement timed perfectly, and Sora's blade hit the ground with a slam. Roxas now had the advantage. He slashed a long Sora's unprotected back. He cringed as the tempered steel slammed on his spine. Sora turned and flipped, his foot catching Roxas on the jaw. He landed and charged. Roxas prepared to parry him. They both swung simultaneously. As the swords contacted, the steel shattered.

"That's enough for today boys. Check the final roster to see if you've made the team." Roxas and Sora shook hands and exited the ring. Riku, Kairi, and Namine were all waiting for them.

"Good job you two!" Kairi said excitedly. Riku smirked.

"And here I thought _I _was Sora's only competition." he chuckled but then his face became serious. "Roxas, where did you learn to fight?" Roxas was taken aback by the question. In truth he didn't know how he knew. One day he tried out for his Struggle team and he just, knew. He didn't know if he had taken lessons or learned it on his own. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm self-taught." Riku didn't seem to be pleased or angry with the answer.

"Whatever, hey Kairi, after school you should bring Roxas and Namine over to the Island."

"What about our dorm numbers and keys? If you don't get them, you'll be locked out and on top of that, none of your things will be there." Roxas had forgotten about that. "Oh, and don't forget, they extended the curfew to 10:30." Riku cocked an eyebrow.

"They're getting lenient." Riku sighed. "Well, I'm probably up next. I'll see you guys at lunch, or the island. Whichever" He gave a curt wave and turned toward the ring.

Sora walked toward the office, Kairi fallowing beside him. She had convinced him to come with her to get their dorm numbers before they went to the island. Then again, there wasn't much Kairi could ask of Sora that he wouldn't do. Ever since Sora had returned from his journey, he and Kairi were almost inseparable. Unless they weren't able to be together, it was difficult to find them apart. While they were together, their faces were always smiling. Except for now. Sora was concerned. This new Roxas character concerned him. His style mimicked his own exactly, and Sora was self taught. What where the chances that two people that were self taught would develop the exact same style. Zero to none. It couldn't happen. Riku seemed to know more about it than he did. So perhaps he could shed some light on the subject. But what made him even more uneasy was the fact that Namine had come to their school. That was something he couldn't begin to fathom the reason for. Nor did she remember anything about him.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Kairi asked, obviously concerned. Sora snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry Kairi, its just the two new kids, Roxas and Namine. I know them, one of them at least. Namine was the girl who made everyone forget about me. And Roxas, that was the name the Organization called me by. I know that Namine is defiantly the same person, as for Roxas. Theres just something about him." Kairi stared at him in disbeleif.

"Well that was more than I expected." She grabbed onto Sora's arm and the concern in her face melted away. "I understand that you must be worried, but as long as I'm with you, I feel like nothing can touch us." Sora smiled.

"I would never let anything happen to you. Not on my life." Kairi smiled and pulled closer to him._ I just wish I knew what was going to happen._

_**Please give me some feedback on my story. R&R.**_


	4. Deep Dive

Another night, another nightmare. With each one, more about this organization came to light. Roxas had learned names, titles, and faces of all in the organization, and also seen the fates of some of them. But why? Why did they keep coming? But what disturbed him most was that he knew was part of them. Number XIII of the organization, the Key of Destiny, Roxas.

He sat up in his bed. His dorm was a wreck, mostly because of Sora, who had turned out to be his new room-mate. This didn't ease his anxiety. After the fight he had learned Sora was a self-taught fighter. It couldn't be a coincidence that two boys that had never met were self-taught had the same fighting style. He knew that the dreams and Sora were connected. And he knew that Sora knew about a magical artifact that the organization had been seeking. The keyblade. It seemed ridiculous really. A giant magical key that could open any door? It seemed preposterous. But that was before one knew of the true extent of its power. Those who held it gained almost unlimited power. A keyblade would only choose an owner with a strong heart. Without a wielder, it would disappear from existence until another suitable heart came along. And placing an object onto the chain of the keyblade would call forth a different one. This information didn't come to him in a dream. This he just knew. Another mystery, it was too much for his mind to handle. He laid his head back on his pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Twelve coated persons stood around a glowing pool of water which resonated with the image of Roxas. One stepped forward and removed his hood to reveal silver hair and a pair of amber, evil, calculating eyes.

"So, does everyone know what to do?" The red haired Axel tapped his head with his forefinger.

"I got it memorized" A young man with gray hair stepped forward.

"There is no need to review the plan. I'm perfectly confident that everyone can complete their objective." A man with his hands folded behind his back stepped forward. His dreadlocks and sideburns masking most of his face.

"You want us to go in and spark Roxas memories with force. If we release heartless and nobodies into Destiny Islands. It is probable that that will force the metaphorical dam in his mind to burst and bring forth his old memories." Xemnas nodded his head.

"Yes, however, I have made a small revision to the plan. We will show ourselves to him. That way, his memories may not be forced upon him. And I have still not told you the true extent and goal of my plan" Xemnas smiled. "The Keyblades only choose the most powerful hearts. The particular one Sora has is the most powerful of them all. With his heart, along with Riku's, we can quickly rebuild Kingdom Hearts. And with it we will finally be able to craft hearts for ourselves, and finally be able to truly exist once more." A man with a blonde mullet stepped forward.

"I remember the joy of writing and playing music. What I would give to feel it again" A man with an eye patch, many scars, and a dark gray ponytail laughed.

"Hey, Larxene, maybe you can have some empathy or remorse once you get your feelings back." The woman's cold eyes were as sharp as the daggers she held between her fingers.

"Shut your mouth Xigbar. At least I'm not some air headed surfer who allowed his self to be tortured before losing his heart in that war." Xigbar scowled and summoned his gun to his hand and kept it pointed at her.

"I remember what anger feels like, and if I didn't know better, I'd say I'm feeling quite a bit right now. So bite your tongue, bullets travel faster than thrown knives." A pink haired man stepped toward the two.

"I've heard enough out of you two, stay silent or I'll make sure you suffer." Xemnas scowled.

"I am the leader here Marluxia, not you. I heard about what you tried to do in Castle Oblivion, and I'm not letting that go unpunished. Now this meeting is adjourned. You will be notified when it is time for you to carry out your part, dismissed."

Roxas yawned. The sleepless nights were catching up to him. He had to struggle to keep his head up. He was in art now, and not being very artistic, he didn't like it one bit. It was a requirement, however, so he had no choice. The only reason he looked forward to this class was to see Namine's always cheerful face. And she loved art, and was particularly skilled. They sat together in class and she had let Roxas see her sketchpad. He was amazed when he observed its contents. According to her, the pictures were all drawn from memory. That amazed him even more. The amount of detail in them was too precise to be from memory. At least he believed so. Though she seemed shy when they had first met, she was now very talkative. She was very friendly and had a large heart. She loved animals, and used to volunteer at an old folks home were she used to live. She didn't talk much about family. Roxas asked her once and she made a quick comment before she changed the subject. He thought that there may be something wrong at home. It would explain why she chose to come to a boarding school. He brushed the thoughts aside. He really liked Namine, and the thought of someone hurting her made him furious.

"Roxas?" He jumped. Namine had been trying to get his attention. He had been too entranced to realize. "The bell rang, its time to leave." He turned toward the clock. She was right.

"Sorry, I haven't been sleeping well lately." Namine giggled.

"You seem to sleep well enough in here." He blushed. She just smiled. "Hey, can you come with me to my locker really quick? We usually walk to lunch together anyway, and it's on the way."

"Sure, I don't mind." Her smile grew larger and she walked out the door, Roxas following at her side. Roxas had missed out on going to the beach the night before. He had to get his room number and then meet the movers at his house to show them where to move his belongings that he wished to take with him. By the time he was done, it was already dark. He really wished he could have gone. When Sora came in to the dorm he threw his stuff down and made a real mess of the place. At first he seemed irritated with Roxas for blowing them off, but when Roxas explained the situation, Sora lightened up. He said that he, Kairi, and Riku would be going there again today. Namine had been invited as well. That sealed the deal for Roxas.

Suddenly an unexpected pain brought Roxas to his knees. His head felt as if it was being drilled into. Namine dropped her books and knelt down next to him.

"Roxas! Roxas! What's wrong?" She cried. Roxas clutched his head, in a futile attempt to block out the pain.

"M-my head, it hurts. Make it stop." He lurched forward and fell on the ground. He let out a roar of pain and passed out. The last thing he saw were Namine's beautiful cerulean eyes.

Roxas was falling. It felt like he was falling through water, sinking like a stone head first into darkness, going deeper and deeper, getting darker and darker. There seemed to be no bottom to the abyss. And then he began to slow. He opened his eyes. The gigantic building seemed to pierce through the black clouds in the sky and stretch on toward the heavens.

"The Memory Skyscraper." Roxas shot up and turned on the voice behind him. Twelve figures in jet black coats stood before him.

"Hello Roxas." The man that stood ahead of them all was the one that addressed him. Roxas looked at him with venom in his eyes.

"You're the ones from the dreams. Who are you? Why do I keep having these visons?" The cloaked ones just there like sentinals. Their leader stepped forward, grasped his hood and pulled it back. As soon as Roxas saw the mans face, knowledge of his identity assaulted his mind.

"The Superior, Number I, Xemnas." Roxas said. "Leader of Organization XIII" Xemnas smiled. "And I know the rest of you too. But shouldn't you be dead? You all were defeated at some point in time. Not one of you should still be here."

"The powers our hearts possessed when we were one transferred to the 'existence' we now live. I was able to find my way out of that realm of nothingness with the members of my organization in hand. And now I shall finish what I began.I will rebuild Kingdom Hearts. And you are going to help me do it."

I appreciate all the reviews and apologize for taking so long to finish.


	5. Never in the Past

Nobodies, shells of the bodies of those who lost their hearts to the darkness. Shells of those who have lost their hearts to darkness. They are believed by most to be unfeeling, because their heart has taken its own form, independent of its own body. Those with particularly strong hearts retain human forms that bear a slight resemblance to the heart that formed them. These 'people' are the members of Organization XIII, leaders of the lesser nobodies. Led by the nobody, Xemnas, the nobody created when Xehanort lost his heart to darkness. No one really knows what their true agenda is. All that is known about it is that they will do anything to accomplish it. And now Roxas stood before them. Knowing who they were, and knowing he was once part of them.

"Now, Roxas, we will restore your powers and memories so you can help me recreate Kingdom Hearts." Roxas scowled. He knew this man. Xemnas was not capable of compassion. He lived for only one thing; to gain for himself what he did not already have. He was going to use Roxas, and Roxas would not allow himself to be used.

"Sorry Xemnas," Roxas extended his right hand in front of him. He focused on one thing. Light. He felt a familiar force. He called out to it with his mind. It responded. Light swirled around his hand, extended, and took shape. The keyblade had come to its master, and was ready to fight with him until the bitter end. Xemnas shook his head.

"You do not have a comprehension of the powers you wield. If you wish to fight me, it is your own fatal error." He turned to his cloaked companions. "Leave us." Each one of them disappeared into their own dark vortex. Xemnas extended his arms. The glow of the red ariel blades was low and menacing. He charged at Roxas and swung his arms with the red beam arching toward him. Roxas ducked below the first and blocked the second one with his keyblade. He pushed the beam away and slashed at Xemnas. Xemnas dashed backward and then charged Roxas again. Roxas swung for his feet and Xemnas jumped into the air. Roxas jumped after him and attacked again; Xemnas parried with the ariel blades. Roxas used the pushed against the keyblade to force his body upward and came down on the back of Xemnas' head with the heel of his foot, sending him careening toward the ground. Xemnas flipped and landed on his feet, prepared for the next strike. Roxas dove headfirst at him, keyblade ready to strike. Roxas swung as he approached, but his keyblade touched nothing. Xemnas appeared next to him and struck his unprotected torso. Roxas flew backward and bounced against the pavement. Xemnas again appeared next to him and sent him into the air with a vicious strike. Xemnas followed him into the air and spiked him down to the ground. The pavement cracked beneath the force of Roxas against the ground. As he lay there, writhing in pain, Xemnas stood above him.

"Do you understand now? Unless you are part of the organization, you will fade back into darkness, as is the destiny of all nobodies. You cannot walk in the light. You don't belong in the light. The only way you can wish to achieve that, is through us."

_Maybe he's right. Maybe a nobody can't fight their destiny. Maybe I should go back with him. Nobody would miss me… _Roxas let his head fall to one side. The rain splashing against his face. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was in a brightly lit room. He looked around and suddenly realized that it was the schools infirmary, standing over his own body. Opposite him were Sora, Kairi, Riku, and, most importanltly to him, Namine. Kairi was trying to consol Namine as she sobbed gently.

"Come on, you need rest. He'll be alright if you leave him overnight." Namine shook her head.

"You wouldn't leave Sora if he was in this condition, I won't leave Roxas either. I'll stay here all night and all tomorrow. I'll stay all week if I have to. I won't leave him." Riku crossed his arms across his chest.

"We're not going to get her to leave, I'm gonna go get us some food. That way she won't go hungry. I'll get something for him to incase he wakes up while I'm gone" Kairi nodded. Roxas couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had only known these people for a few weeks, and they had all come to check on his well being. He closed his eyes again and the feeling of rain splashing on his face returned. He rolled onto his stomach.

"What?" Xemnas yelled. "You shouldn't be able to move!" Roxas raised himself onto his feet.

"You're wrong Xemnas. It may be a Nobody's destiny to fade into darkness," dark energy began to swirl around his right hand. "But that doesn't mean I can't still live in light," light energy around his left. "I may fade away someday but I won't live in fear of that. I'm going to live in the light!" The Oathkeeper in his left, and the Oblivion in the right. Roxas power had returned to him fully. Xemnas stepped back.

"So, your full power has returned to you. This is a beneficial development. You will prove useful when the time comes. I will allow you to delude yourself and live in light, for awhile. You shall be missed until then Roxas." The world around him faded to black and the falling feeling overtook Roxas once more. He closed his eyes, let himself fall into darkness, convinced he would not be taken by the dark. He had proven to himself that he could have his own light.

Sorry I didn't update for a while. I was in ocean city and couldn't work on it. But now im back and ill get back to writing. R&R


	6. Memories

-1Namine sat next to Roxas' bed, her head resting on her arms. She reflected on what had happened. When Roxas fell over and screamed in pain, she had never been so terrified in all of her life. She was clueless as to why she would be. She found Roxas physically attractive, but she found many boys attractive. Nor had she known him long enough to have any true connection with him. There could only be one explanation, but the thought of it was so horrible to her, she wouldn't allow it to cross her mind. She went through great lengths to escape those nightmarish happenings, to think that they could begin again here was to much. She couldn't believe that Roxas had anything to do with those hooded men.

Roxas opened his eyes. The bright lights of the infirmary were shining down on him. As he sat up, he saw Namine asleep on the bed beside him. He looked around the room and saw that no one else was there. He noticed out an infirmary window that Sora, Riku, and Kairi were all discussing something in the hallway. His body felt sore. That was proof enough that it wasn't just a dream. His head throbbed and the bright lights didn't help. Sora looked into the window and saw Roxas was awake. He pointed into the room with his left arm, which in the time Roxas had been out, had been completely wrapped in bandages. Kairi and Riku looked into the room. They spoke to each other for a few seconds more and then proceded into the room. As they entered their eyes were fixated on Roxas. Kairi's serious face changed again to her usual cheerful demeanor. Sora fallowed suit. Riku's face didn't change. Roxas didn't expect his to. Only Kairi and Sora ever got a smile from him.

"How are you feeling Roxas?" Kairi, as always, was first to speak up.

"My head hurts a little, but I think I'm fine"

"You gave us quite a scare there buddy, what happened?" Sora this time. Roxas shook his head. He knew Sora would be the only one to think he wasn't crazy. He'd wait until he had him alone in the dorm to confront him about what had been happening.

"I really don't have any idea what happened," he smiled, "but I think I'm fine now."

"Well that's good, hey, if you're feeling up to it, could you come to the island around seven? We need to talk to you about something." Roxas cocked an eyebrow.

"What about?" Riku looked toward him.

"Don't worry about what, if you don't feel up to it I'll come by Sora's dorm and we'll talk there."

"No, no! I'm perfectly fine! I'll come. Seven right?"

"Yep!" Sora said cheerfully. The happiness drained away from his face as he clutched his right arm. He lifted up his hand and his face went pale. "I-I have to go, see ya." He quickly walked out of the room.

"Sora?" Kairi called after him. She began to run after him. She stopped and looked out the door. "Where'd he go?" and with that she was gone. Riku's piercing gaze moved toward Roxas. He walked over to him and placed his face inches from his.

"Tell me Roxas, does the name Xemnas mean anything to you?" His eyes widened. "Ah, so you do know something. Show up at the island at six. I have something to discuss with you." He turned to walk out the door. "And the nurse should have all your things. Don't be late." With that he left. Roxas looked at Namine.

"Heh, I don't see how you could sleep like that."

"I'm not asleep." Roxas jumped, startled by her response. "What do you know about him, Xemnas I mean." Roxas stared. Was she involved in this too? "Please, just answer me one thing." Still confused he blurted out.

"What?"

"How are you connected?" She wouldn't look at him. Her eyes were welling up with tears. It was to much for him. He didn't want to see her like this.

"I-I don't know. I gotta go." He ripped his covers off and retrieved his things. He tore out of the school like a bat out of Hell. If Riku knew of Xemnas, he knew about the organization. He knew he was one of them, a nobody. But why did he exsist now? He joined with Sora and they defeated Xemnas as one being once more. And how was Namine part of the twisted web of paradox and deception? There was only one way to find out.

* * *

The island, 5:48p.m.

"Your early," Riku said as he stared out into the ocean, "I like that." He turned to face Roxas. "I know what your thinking, so go ahead, ask the question."

"What do you know about me, about this?" Roxas snapped. Riku scowled.

"You saw it too, didn't you? The black mark on Sora's arm?" Roxas nodded. "What did that look like to you?" Roxas didn't know what he was getting at.

"I don't know, a shadow maybe?"

"Exactly! A Shadow, or maybe a Neoshadow? It looks like a Heartless. And do you know why?" Roxas shook his head. "Because he is a heart with no body, and because of his venture into the dark realm, he can't keep his true form. He's becoming a heartless because of you!" Riku summoned his key blade at that moment, brandishing it toward Roxas. His wristband shined with light and darkness and broke apart as he summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper to his sides, grabbing them as they spun through the air.

"How is it my fault!?"

"Because you exist apart from one another! Why did you split, don't you care what happens to him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I just woke up months ago and I couldn't remember anything!" Riku charged and their blades clashed as the twilight decended, causing sparks to rain down upon the sands.

"LIAR!" Roxas swung his fist at Riku's gut, but Riku used Roxas' chest to spring back and avoid the blow.

"I only found out who I was when I experienced the Deep Dive. I only know who I am now because of that." Roxas stared at Riku, trying to calm his fury. Riku panted and averted his piercing gaze. His breathing slowed and his body relaxed. His key blade was still ready.

"If that's true, then why doesn't he remember anything about you, not a name or face. What about Namine? Kairi doesn't remember her. And when you touch Sora or Namine touches Kairi, you don't rejoin?"

"Its 'cause of Xemnas." Both of them looked up to see the lanky hooded figure standing atop a boulder. He flipped his hood back to reveal his crimson hair. Axel stared with his emerald eyes. "I swear, you're asking all the wrong questions, how about, why is the organization back?"


End file.
